Clueless Innovation
by MrsEdwardThomasHawkins
Summary: Bella is the girl who keeps to herself but one night when she witnesses a mafia murder, Edward has no choice but to keep her until she's safe. Now, he not only has to save her from the rival mafia but keeps braced for the wrath of his girlfriend, Tanya.
1. Butterflies and Hurricanes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the awesome Stephanie Meyer**

**Clueless Innovation**

**Prologue**

The sky was a shade of the darkest black. The atmosphere had changed from the relaxed and playful mood to sinister and murky. I could feel my insides churning as my eyes rested onto the bloody chest of the lifeless body next me. In reaction I whimpered and turned my head to curl further into my mysterious savior, shivering violently but not from the cold.

As hard as I tried to not look, I could still hear the sound of the earsplitting bullets flying and hitting the rough bark on the trees. The wind got heavier and I could feel the light brushing of the long grass against my bare ankle. I looked over the shoulder of my protector to see one of the two shooters screaming profanities towards the other.

One of them shouted something the loudest. That's when all the shots stopped. I felt as if I had found solace after searching for a decade. The deafening noise had halted and I could practically _hear _the incensed tension that was radiating off of everyone. I popped my head up and look to where the commotion had started.

Only one of the men was remaining and he had finally lowered his gun onto the convention red and white checked table cloth. The place where I had been sitting just a moment ago. This wasn't supposed to happen.

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

_Change everything you are  
>And everything you were<br>Your number has been called_

_Fights and battles have begun  
>Revenge will surely come<br>Your hard times are ahead_

_Best, you've got to be the best  
>You've got to change the world<br>And use this chance to be heard  
>Your time is now<em>

_Don't let yourself down  
>Don't let yourself go<br>Your last chance has arrived_

_-Muse_

I was perched outside on the splintery, wooden bench. I had my favorite book in my hands and I had plenty of food to last me another hour or two.

"Alone, yet again on New Year's Eve," I muttered to myself as I took a bite of my bright red apple. I smiled to myself the part of my _Wuthering Heights _came on where Heathcliff left Cathy.

I was interrupted of my reading as I heard the twig ahead of me crack. My heart started beating erratically as I immediately thought of the worst. I stared straight ahead to the stars in the dark night waiting for something dangerous to appear and jump at me.

All I was met with was a tall figure walking towards me at a slow pace. He was looking down at a piece of paper. His strange coppery hair fell onto his forehead, covering half of his vibrant green orbs. His dark brown brows furrowed in confusion as he examined the paper before him. His plump pale-pink lips were in the form of a pout as he concentrated.

I sat there gaping at the stranger not just because he greatly resembled an Adonis but because it was forty-five past eleven on New Year's Eve and he was wearing a suit much too formal for such an inadequate place. He still hadn't noticed my presence so I decided to clear my throat and make myself known.

His eyes immediately shot up to look at me while his right hand went straight to the side of his waist. It seemed that he was as surprised to see me as I was to see him. He let out a large breath of relief as he saw that I was far from someone that could be deemed 'frightening'. Instead he smirked and walked towards me.

"Are you alright there, Miss?" the stranger asked, teasingly. My eyes narrowed at him.

"Just fine, thank you," I replied, attempting to seem nonchalant as I tried to hide my undeniable panic that he brought friends with him. He merely grinned and sat across from me.

"Alone in New Year's Eve?" he inquired, seemingly surprised at this. I sighed and tucked a brown lock of my hair behind my ear and looked up to meet his eyes.

"Yes actually. I come here every year, it's the quietest place on New Year's that I can find." I admitted. I felt a rush of blood to my cheeks as I realized I had just confessed something so embarrassing to a person whose name I wasn't even aware of.

His wry smile returned and he turned to place his hand in to my fruit basket to retrieve an apple. He carefully examined it, as if he was checking for poison then took a cautious bite. I glared at his ill-manners. His response was a smug wink. I saw his gaze fall upon the book that was in my hands and he quirked and eyebrow.

"Emily Bronte?" he acknowledged, astonished. I blush again and shrugged my shoulders. We sat in silence for a few moments, for some reason I lost my appetite and decided to throw my apple away. The green eyed man decided to speak then.

"So, beautiful Bella eh? Fits you." He grinned. My eyes popped out. This person didn't seem familiar, perhaps he knew my father, or was an old acquaintance from high school. I decided to play it safe and just ask.

"How do you know my name?" I blurted out. He let out a musical chuckle and gestured to my book. I followed his hand to see the back cover with a large 'PROPERTY OF BELLA SWAN' label. As if my face could get any redder after that.

I heard a distant noise, it sounded as if someone was blowing something up. People were probably just starting the fireworks early. The sound however, caused the person across from me to react and fall into a deep train of thought. The silence was incredible uncomfortable.

"So, what's your name, Stranger?" I giggled, trying to lighten the mood but he just put a finger up to shush me.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered, tensing as he looked around. My eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"What are you-"I was cut off by a loud bang that made give out an involuntary gasp. The trees and grass started rustling behind me and that's when he shot up.

At the same time two men fancily dressed appeared through, my stranger pulled two large black blocks from his waist. My eyes widened in fear. He immediately shot at them just as they did. I let out a blood-curdling scream and he quickly grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Jasper!" he yelled. Out came a lanky, dirty-blonde, wearing a similar yet different suit to my stranger. Jasper had the same gun in his hand as my new acquaintance which he started shooting with relentlessly.

I was dropped onto the floor next to the stranger while he shielded me from the situation in front of us. I was struggling to breathe and nearly gave myself a heart attack as I gazed onto the corpse that the man who was holding me just killed. I grabbed onto him further and held on for dear life all the time hyperventilating.

"We warned you and your stupid friends about this," I heard Jasper shout; "You guys can go fuck yourselves in hell!" That's when everything stopped. There was no more shooting and all I could hear was my heavy breathing.

"Yo' Masen! Let's scram. I've got to go get home to Ali." Jasper declared. How could he remain so calm at a time like this?

"Go on without me. I have to take the girl back home," Masen informed him. Jasper took a good long look at me then just nodded and did a military-salute to say goodbye. As soon as he was out of sight Masen turned to me.

"Bella," he cooed and gently smiled at me. I couldn't speak, nor could I blink or breathe or move. He sighed and gently picked me up, bridal style and walked me back to the bench. He picked up everything that had fallen onto the floor and placed them next to me before crouching on the floor in front of me.

"Bella, I'm going to take you home now, did you drive here?" Masen question me as if he was speaking to a child or I was hearing impaired. I still couldn't make eye contact with him. I'm pretty sure I'd collapse if I did. So in response to his question I merely shook my head.

"Alright then," he simply said. He stood up, picked my stuff up and held his hand out for me to take. I stared at it for a few seconds, contemplating whether I'd rather be better off taking it or not. I decided to go with the reckless part of my mind and placed my hand into his.

Masen pulled me up and walked me to where I saw a shiny silver sports car, most probably European. He opened the passenger seat for me to which I climbed in and sunk into the soft leather seats. I wasn't quite aware of my surroundings just yet and I was pretty sure my mind was not working correctly.

He took his seat next to me, started up the car's engine and drew out a huge breath and turned to face me. I quickly diverted my gaze to the round-shaped gear-shift, not trusting myself to look directly at him.

"Alright, Bella, where do you live? I need to take you home." Masen stated. I didn't answer. It wasn't that I didn't want to, I just didn't think I could make a sound without starting a full-blown break-down. So I remained silent. Masen let out a frustrated groan and put his hand on top of the red sleeve of my shirt. My breath hitched and I started to get dizzy.

"Bella," he practically growled at me"You need to tell me where you live so I can take you home." No answer.

"Bella, these people could _kill _you." He said seriously. I looked up at him, my chocolate brown eyes meeting his for the first time since the incident. And that's when everything went black.

O-o-O-o-O

I woke up to the sound of someone's velvet voice quarrelling. I moaned and shifted my position on the soft mattress, to put my arm over my eyes.

"No, Jasper! There is no way I'm keeping some random girl in my house for that long! What would Tanya say?" Masen half-whispered, half-yelled. My eyes shot open and I took my arm from the top of my face. I slowly rose out of bed letting the flowery purple and black silk quilt fall limp. I let my eyes wander around this luxurious room.

The walls were a perfect shade of cream mixed with brown. A large crystal chandelier fell half a meter from the high ceiling. I saw my belongings that I had brought yesterday, piled neatly on top of a black dresser that matched the bed frame. This place seemed much too grand for a town like this. Then again, how could I be sure if I was actually still _in _town?

"Okay! That is it! You know what Whitlock; she's staying with me until, until forever! Happy, motherfucker?" Masen shouted finally and I heard the beep of the phone just before he carelessly threw it onto something I couldn't see, the sound of the impact made the whole house echo.

I walked out of the room where I spent the night and as quietly as possible I peeped to get a look at Masen. Of course, I had never been one to be all that graceful and Masen heard the creek from the darn wooden floorboards.

He was sprawled across a black, leather couch, one of his hands covered his eyes, and the other was lazily placed on his chest. One of his legs was off of the couch, his foot tapping restlessly onto the brown floor.

"You're finally awake." He stated, without changing his position the slightest bit. I bit my lip from nervousness. I didn't know this man, nor did I know what he was capable of.

"Um…yes." I answered stupidly. Masen let out a huge breath.

"Okay, well here's the thing, I wanted you to go but everyone else is just so sure that you'll be killed if I do, so unfortunately, I have to be keeping you here for another, oh say, few months or so but don't worry, time should fly and you should be kept entertained at all times." He spoke so quickly that I didn't even register any of it until ten seconds after.

"WHAT!" I shrieked. There was no way in hell I was about to spend a few _months _with some guy who I met a few hours ago. He could be a serial killer for all I knew. On second thought he probably was, he had a GUN. I hoped to god that he was an FBI agent that had just killed some really bad people. Maybe it was the other way around.

He put his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"Hey, hey, hey! Listen to me, you have to-"oh no there was no way I was letting him get to me.

"No! You listen to me, _Masen_!" I started."I don't even know you. I've never seen you before. I found you randomly in _my _meadow last night!"

"-Actually, my name's Edward and the meadow isn't exactly yo-"he had the nerve to butt in again.

"I. Am. Speaking!" I continued. "So you come to an abandoned meadow that only I ever knew about to come and have an old fashioned Russian roulette, with your little pals! Yeah well, I've got news for you buddy! I'm not staying here with some stupid psycho-fucking-maniac! I have a life! With a family. So screw you, asshole!" I probably sounded like a complete homicide after that rant; the hand gestures didn't exactly help either.

Edward was completely gaping at me. I wondered if heartless killers could go into shock. I huffed at his speechlessness and walked pass him trying to leave his home, no better yet 'mansion'. That seemed to get his attention. Edward caught my wrist just before I could walk through the doorway.

"You won't exactly have a life at all, if you leave now. So I would suggest you stay here for now, if not for your safety but for your family's." he let out through gritted teeth. Well that shuts me up.

"My family?" I croaked, feeling moisture well up in my eyes. Edward immediately let go of my wrist and stood awkwardly.

"Hey now, don't uh, none of that. Your um- your family will be fine. I swear." He struggled and pat the top of my head. I sniffled and looked up at him.

"They are?"

He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Only if you stay here for a while" he smiled sadly. I grimly nodded and looked down, feeling the tears stream down my face. Edward groaned again.

"What now?" he asked, exasperated. My eyes narrowed to glare at him.

"Not only have I just seen several people die in front of me, but I had just learned that I have to live with a person as irritating as you for few _months _and if I don't I'll put my family in danger. So, excuse me, if I get a little bit _teary_." I growled.

"Well, you're not the only one with problems, I have to keep you in my house for a few months, when I hardly even let my girlfriend come over," he muttered. If I had to live here any longer I would surely combust soon.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry I'm such an _inconvenience _to you!" I hissed and walked back into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Jesus! For fuck's sake!" Edward cried out and I heard a huge crash of glass shattering. I really could not have cared less. His very presence annoyed me to no end.

Then something hit me, I didn't even ask him what he was. What if there was a murderer on the other side of the door right now. Oh god. Oh god. Perhaps if I swore not to tell anyone, he wouldn't kill me. Or my family.

I slowly creaked open the off-white door and saw Edward in a fetal position with his hands in his tousled bronze hair pulling on it, as if he wanted to rid of everything around him. The antique white vase with dark blue flowers was shattered into a million pieces, I gasped as I took in his appearance. I almost felt like this whole thing was my fault. Almost.

I felt déjà vu of the previous night as I cleared my throat for him to notice my presence. He looked up at me, at first I expected him to blow up but he merely sighed and stared glumly at me.

"Look, you're technically my roommate for the next- who knows how long. I think it would be best if we get along. I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this." He actually sounded genuinely concerned. I took a deep breath in.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked straight up. Edward looked appalled, almost insulted. His hands were formed into two tight fists. He closed his eyes adding seriousness to whatever he was about to say.

"Bella- what? I swear I wouldn't ever-I mean- why would you think that?" he whispered the last part, seemingly upset by my question. He had no reason to be, I didn't know him, and he should be expecting this. Right?

"You had a gun, Edward- I've only ever seen my father with a gun, but he's the chief of _police_!"-I desperately tried to ignore the fact that he stiffened-" You killed someone in front of me; I've never even seen my father aim a gun at anyone." Edward opened his mouth to say something when the phone rang. Perfect timing.

I hesitated since the phone was next to me and Edward had no intentions of picking it up. I looked onto the screen.

"Um…the caller ID says it's Tanya. Should you pick that up?" I reluctantly queried. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Yeah, just put it on speaker." He directed. I quickly obeyed.

"Hello?" Edward's sultry voice addressed.

"_Edward! You haven't called me in so long. What's wrong?_" on the other line had to be the most high-pitched nasally voiced I'd ever heard but she was Edward's girlfriend, she must've been absolutely beautiful to be able to belong with him.

"Tanya, I apologize for my lack of communication over the past few days. There have been a few complications lately and I've had much to tend to." Edward explained. Damn, he so formal with her, he didn't even bother to use sophisticated words with me.

"_Oh, problems at the law firm? I guess that's okay._" Law firm? As if he could read my mind, Edward shook his head.

"Alright, well listen I've got some news-"

"_Yeah, I already know. Rosalie told me_." Tanya interrupted.

"Rose? - Oh hell! Jasper!" Edward growled.

"_Well how long is she staying? What's her name? Where is she from_?"

"Tanya, Tanya, Tanya! One at a time!"-he inhaled deeply-"Her name is Bella and she will be staying as long as she needs to. She has been my best friend for years and I will not miss this opportunity to getting to know her again. Also she's right here listening by the way." Edward informed. The fuck? Edward smirked at my confusion and gave me a signature wink.

"_Oh well, Bella I'm Tanya. Edward's girlfriend._" Her words were full of possessiveness.

"Hello Tanya. Nice to meet you," I timidly, greeted.

"_Alright_ _well, I've got to get back to work, baby. I'll be waiting for your call tonight, honey. I love you, Edward, darling._" Okay that was one too many pet names. Bitch needs to calm the fuck down.

"Okay then Tanya. I'll see if I can call and uh- right back at-um-ditt-well take care, Tanya." Edward bid farewell and hung up. Trouble in Paradise?

Edward sighed and stood up to walk next to me. He rolled up the sleeves of black button up shirt and nervously fiddled with his grayish-silver tie.

"Alright Bella, look, I can tell you what I do for a living but before I do I can honestly say that you don't _want _to know what I do. It's not…pretty." He admitted. What he does for a living? Please say FBI agent. Please say FBI agent.

"Are you an FBI agent?" I blurted. Edward cocked a perfect eyebrow and gave me the most stunning crooked grin.

"That's a…nice way to put it. I do only kill monsters. Not that I'm not one either." The last part was so quiet I'm not sure I was supposed to hear.

"Okay, look Edward. If you tell me now, you might just save me from combusting from all the tension this is creating." I laughed even he had to crack a smile but all traces of teasing soon vanished.

"Alright. Okay. Bella, I'm a-Bella I'm a mob boss."

What surprised me most was my reaction.

**Yay! Another story! :D **

**I think I'll actually update this, since it's for school, and I don't want to fail English again. :3**

**Perfect Flaws is nearly done. I just need to add few more things and I'm done :) (The chapter that is)**

**Also since, I feel the need to promote the best band in the whole entire universe,**

**I would recommend screaming the lyrics to the song 'Hyper Music' by Muse if you really feel like shit. Also Matt's voice sound sexy in it.**

**That's what I call relaxation. :D**

**Anywhoo, happy reading. ;)**

***Bella***


	2. New Born

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, blah blah blah. :/**

**Clueless Innovation**

**New Born**

_Hopeless time to roam,  
>The distance to your home,<br>Fades away to nowhere  
>How much are you worth<br>You can't contend to worth  
>You're swelling up<br>You're unstoppable  
>'Cause you've seen<br>Seen too much  
>And too young, young<br>Solace is everywhere_

_Destroy the spineless,  
>Show me it's real<br>Wasting our last chance,  
>To come away<br>Just wait the silence  
>'Cause I'm drifting away<br>Away from you _

_-Muse_

_**Edward sighed and stood up to walk next to me. He rolled up the sleeves of black button up shirt and nervously fiddled with his grayish-silver tie.**_

_**"Alright Bella, look, I can tell you what I do for a living but before I do I can honestly say that you don't **__**want **__**to know what I do. It's not…pretty." He admitted. What he does for a living? Please say FBI agent. Please say FBI agent.**_

_**"Are you an FBI agent?" I blurted. Edward cocked a perfect eyebrow and gave me the most stunning crooked grin.**_

_**"That's a…nice way to put it. I do only kill monsters. Not that I'm not one either." The last part was so quiet I'm not sure I was supposed to hear.**_

_**"Okay, look Edward. If you tell me now, you might just save me from combusting from all the tension this is creating." I laughed even he had to crack a smile but all traces of teasing soon vanished.**_

_**"Alright. Okay. Bella, I'm a-Bella I'm a mob boss."**_

_**What surprised me most was my reaction.**_

I must've heard wrong. This was a joke right? Some sickly nauseating joke

"I-I'm sorry? What did you say?" I stuttered, feeling my palms starting sweat and my knees grow weak. Besides the fact that his very presence was intoxicating. Edward placed both his hands on my shoulders as if he was trying to give me moral support. As if that could make me feel any better.

"Bella, it's okay Bella. Just breathe." One more word out of him and I would not be held responsible for my actions.

"Okay I know you're shocked Bella but-"Edward didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before I jumped on him, the impact pushing him and I both to the floor, my fist and legs colliding with everything that I could reach. His face, his chest, his legs I even tried his special place down there, but that particular area was well guarded.

"You. Absolute. Monster. You disgust me! I hope you rot in a hole with your other little chums who like going around killing people!" I screamed as tears poured down my face. Another embarrassing trait: I cry when I'm immensely pissed. Edward did his signature groan, sounding as if there was no pain inflicting on him whatsoever. Instead he merely grabbed my wrists into one of his hands and pushed his hands at the back of my knees, giving each side a sharp poke. I gasped as I felt them numb instantly. Edward grinned at me in triumph. Smug fucktard.

"Bella, look I know my job isn't exactly deemed…appropriate but I had no say in this. I'm really not that bad. You just kind of saw me at the wrong time." He clarified. Mmm. Why did I find that hard to believe?

"Inappropriate would be the understatement of the century." I muttered under my breath. Edward was unfazed by my comment and continued talking.

"Bella, I'm serious. I may be a jackass when I'm involved with business but outside I'm a good guy. Honest." He persuaded.

"Good guys don't go lying to their girlfriend about having a respectable high-paying job! Law firm my ass!" I bellowed, struggling against him to let go of my hands that were still in his. By the looks of it, he had no intentions of letting go of me. Edward snickered at me.

"Well, firstly, as you may or may not know, my private 'business' is incredibly high paying."-I shuddered in disgust.-"_And, _Also just letting you know, I _do _work at a law firm. I _do _have a respectable high-paying job. I am not the stereotype of an imprudent, uneducated ignoramus that you think me to be. But yes, my other job does require me to be uncivilised and callous at times. But like I said that's when I'm there, outside I behave quite well." He notified, in the most serious tone of voice you could imagine. I couldn't believe it but I think I was giving into his stupid dazzling charms.

"Alright, Edward, I'll try my best to-"we heard an incredibly loud knock on the door. I froze against Edward, fear building in me. Edward was staring at the door wide-eyed as if someone had just found his secret hide-out. Edward pulled me closer and moved his hand down to his waist where he wore something similar to Batman's _Utility Belt_. We heard keys jingle on the other side of the door. Altogether I stopped breathing.

"Stay calm Bella, don't make a sound." His lips brushed against my ear as he spoke quietly to me. Out of nowhere the door busted open revealing a shocked looking blonde girl. She was absolutely stunning. Her straight blonde hair fell half way across her back. Her cold, crystal eyes were wide open and her cherry red pulpy lips were slightly opened into the shape of a perfect 'o'. She had a model body, that's all I could say. She was tall. Like really tall. Like 5'8 at least, tall and at the moment her body was rigid.

I didn't blame her. She took in the compromised position that Edward and I were in. We were still on the floor from when I attacked him; I was completely spread against him. Both my hands were met on his left hand from when he was restraining my punches which was rested against his chest. His right hand was grazing my black jeans from when he numbed me. Also, the fact that I was pretty much hugging him like he was my only source of anything in the world didn't help. Yep, I'm pretty sure this was Tanya. And if I were her right now, I'd kick my ass. Hard.

I expected Edward to push me off of him and start apologizing profusely but him being the strange man that he is, he sat up. Pulling me up with him. For some reason I couldn't keep myself up. Oh right, the anesthetising. I leaned on Edward for support, not only because of the fact that I was probably going to fall down if I didn't but because the glares that I was getting from Tanya oddly reminded me of the phrase _If looks could kill. _

"Hello Tanya, what do I owe the pleasure?" Edward pleasantly queried, somewhat like he was reciting the lines that he had used so many times. Tanya's mien changed as she straightened up her posture and looked at Edward sweetly.

"Hello, Sweetheart. I thought I should come and see how you were doing." She answered, smiling cheerily. Edward chuckled nervously, now there was a normal reaction. I was starting to think he was not even remotely human.

"Tanya, I'd like you to meet, Bella, my best friend ever since we were children. Bella, this is Tanya." He introduced, still closer to me than he was to her. I held my hand out for her to take. She stared at it for a while, and then reluctantly took it; my small stubby fingers looked feeble next to her perfectly manicured ones.

"Hi _Bella _I'm Edward's girlfriend." She reinformed. I let out a small laugh.

"Yes, you told me on the phone. Pleasure to meet you." Now either stop looking at me like a little bitch or get the fuck out. Her smug smile fell as mine grew. We all stood there awkwardly, I suddenly found the contours of my Levi's incredibly interesting and started tracing them with the tip of my forefinger. Edward must've felt as uncomfortable with the silence as I did so he let out the most 'subtle' fake cough.

"Bella why don't you go and get dressed?" Edward suggested. I frowned in confusion. I didn't have any other clothes with me. Edward looked pleadingly at me.

"You know the clothes that are in the closet of your room?" he pretended to remind me.

"Oh, right. Those clothes. Yeah, I'll just um-"I then made a move to walk off but found myself falling back down onto the ground until Edward grabbed me by the waist and pulled me up. I gasped as I realized the close proximity that we were in.

"Err, I can't exactly move." My words were muffled through Edward's shirt.

"Fucking hell," Edward muttered quietly to himself.

"Oh right, you're ankle injury." How was he so prepared for all this? Edward swiftly stood up carrying me bridal-style. I had to restrain myself from protesting in front of his girlfriend and losing our façade. Her sneer got impossibly larger as she eyed my arms around Edward's neck.

"I'll be right back Tanya, I'll just take Bella into her room and then I'll be back." Edward informed taking me to the other room, leaving Tanya alone gaping at us. If I wasn't so immensely pissed with the attractive man that was holding me right now, I may just have winked at her.

Once we returned into the room where I would be staying in for the next few months, Edward placed me into the centre of the queen bed and kneeled next to the bed, looking at me desperately.

"Bella, I promise you I'll explain everything later but right now, please please please just go with everything I do. Everything will work out fine you need to just need to give me some time and just don't…dispute with everything I do." I kind of felt bad for him, he really was frustrated and it wasn't his fault I was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Okay Edward." I replied simply. He looked at me incredulously.

"W-What?" he stuttered. I felt a slight smile play on my lips.

"I said 'okay'. Are deaf now too?" I teased. Edward grinned flashing his pearly teeth.

"No- I mean I was just expected a lot worse," he admitted. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, sure," I giggled. He playfully narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out. He moved over to the walk-in-robe to grab some clothes and threw them at me. I gotta say the man knows how to keep a girl comfy. He passed me a pair of silk pyjama pants with a thin singlet. Or he was just like any other hormonal man who just wanted to see a girl in as little clothes as possible. But I listened to what he said earlier about going with everything he said and thanked him.

As he was about to close the door something popped into my head.

"Hey Edward?" I called. He turned to look at me

"Yeah?"

"How long until I can feel my legs again?" I asked. He lightly chuckled.

"I'd give it another twenty minutes." He apprised. I huffed in annoyance. Twenty minutes without my legs. Great.

"Wait, but Tanya obviously thinks I have an ankle injury. What are we supposed to say when after I'm walking perfectly in a half-hour?" Edward grinned mischievously.

"Well then, I'll just have to carry you around for as long as she's around, won't I?" he winked. The bastard _winked_. I snickered at his stupid behaviour. I kind of liked it.

"Alrighty then, I'll call you when I'm done." I declared. Edward nodded and turned to walk out again, when I remember another thing I was supposed to say.

"Edward?" I addressed again. He turned again.

"She's a bitch and I hate her. She's freakishly tall and she keeps giving me death glares! I want that whore out of this house NOW!" I confessed.

"God, you're so right Bella! She is a bitch and I don't know what I saw in her. She's nothing compared to the strong beautiful individual that you are!" Edward professed and ran to pick me up and kiss me.

Okay so that's not what happened.

"Bella? Are you alright? What did you want to say?" Edward's voice brought me from my musing. **(A/N: Shameless promoting ;D)**.

"Huh? Oh-um I just wanted to say that Tanya's"-I looked into his eyes and sighed. "She's very beautiful." I finished. Edward tilted his head to the left, presumably confused.

"Oh. Well, I suppose she is." Edward agreed and gave me another intrigued look before he walked out and closed my door behind him. I exhaled rather loudly as I heard his footsteps leave. I really shouldn't be thinking like this. He was a bad person who killed people as his past time. Damn, would it be a sin to think that that was a major turn on?

I had to wipe these thoughts from my mind, even if I did think he was not _that _bad of a guy, he still had a girlfriend. A girlfriend who he was unnaturally awkward with. Either way, I had to back off; i didn't want to feel the guilt of taking someone else's boyfriend.

Wait, what?

Why was I thinking like this? I never showed any preferences to boys before, why was I addressing _Edward _as my future _boyfriend_? Gah, this was annoying. I decided to close the Edward drawer in my mind and quickly change into the clothes that were provided for me. I hoped to god that these weren't Tanya's clothes. Then again, her clothes would probably be twice the size of me.

I slid them on. Luckily, the pyjamas were loose enough for me to effortlessly pull on. Once I was done I grabbed the hairbrush that was placed on the table next to the bed and attempting to free the knots from my hair. As soon as I was confident enough to see Edward again, I decided it was time to call him. So how exactly was I supposed to do this? I didn't want to sound too demanding, like a spoilt brat, but I needed him to hear me. Crap.

"Um…Edward?" I slightly raised my voice. Nothing.

"Edward," I tried a little louder. I think I heard someone shuffle downstairs. I was getting incredibly impatient. And hungry.

"EDWARD!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"HEY! HEY! I'm coming! I heard you the first time!" he yelled back. I blushed furiously. Well that was inevitable. Edward opened my door and came in; looking at my figure sitting with my legs spread the way he left them.

"Ready?" he acknowledged. I merely nodded, not exactly feeling at ease after my long reverie about having him as a partner. He swiftly, yet gracefully pulled me up into his arms, as if I was weightless. Okay so that was kind of impressive. I instantly relaxed against him and wrapped my arms around his neck again. Embarrassingly enough, my stomach decided to be a little prick and grumble at me at that time. Cue; tomato face. Edward burst out laughing. I turned and hid my face in his shirt.

"Ugh! Shut up! I'm hungry!" I admonished and hit him on the back of his head. He faked hurt and jutted his bottom lip out in an adorable pout.

"Hey it was a little funny," Edward tried. I scowled at him.

"Whatever, Trevor." Yes I know I'm pretty damn lame. Edward chuckled yet again.

"Don't be mad," he requested, playfully nudging me with his head. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, fine. Geez Louise." I acted exasperated, earning a heart-stopping lopsided grin from Edward. We were so lost in our own little world we didn't realise that an annoyed blonde girl was sitting at the dining table in front of us. It was only until she cleared her throat that both our heads snapped up.

"Dinner's ready." Her adenoidal voice informed. Edward gulped and nodded, placing me on the seat that was next to her, and then taking his own seat next to me. Tanya looked up at Edward at the same time I did. Why wasn't he sitting next to her? Edward didn't seem to notice our gaping or at least he pretended to not to. We all took our servings of food and ate quietly.

"So, Bella"-Tanya started off sweetly, "What do you do? I mean you work for a living, right?" she asked. I gritted my teeth from swearing my motherfucking ass off at her.

"Well, yes, I'm actually working as a therapist, for, um-unwell people." I replied. Speaking of which what was I going to do about my job? Tanya quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Right here in Forks?" so we were still in town. I nodded, my mouth being full. There was another five minutes filled with silence. Then she started her death trap again.

"Do you have a boyfriend waiting for you back home?" she suddenly inquired. I think I choked on the piece of meat I was eating. Edward quickly ran to get me some soda which I gulped down immediately. Once I regained my composure Tanya pressed again.

"Well?"

"No, I live alone, actually. That's why it was so easy to come and stay with Edward for a while." I didn't know how I lied so well in the second part, but I wasn't complaining. Tanya looked surprised and a little angry.

"Oh well, isn't that nice." She commented. It wasn't until then that I realised that Edward didn't make eye-contact with either of us during this conversation. Although I was not sure what he could've said in that situation. I cleaned my plate of all the food I had gotten and then excused myself. I walked into the kitchen that was next to the dining room and removed my red garnet ring and placed it onto the granite kitchen island. I cleaned my plate thoroughly and placed it on the rack to dry.

Once I finished cleaning, I got back out to see Tanya and Edward sitting across from each other at the table not looking or talking to each other. I made a move to grab their empty plates. I had Tanya's in one hand but when I went to grab Edward's he shook his head at me and stood up with me and we walked to the kitchen again. I turned the sinking on, watching the water flow through.

"I'll wash, you dry." I commanded. He grabbed the towel to show he understood. I grabbed the sponge and started cleaning.

"So what's the deal with Tanya?" I finally asked. Edward looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he acted innocent.

"You know, what I mean. You guys are so…rigid all the time. It's not normal." I affirmed. Edward sighed in defeat.

"Some other time, okay?" he pleaded. I decided not to push him any further for now.

"Fine. For now."

**Chapter two! Yes! :D**

**Okay I know this is a little short but I've been busy and you people should be happy,**

**Bellaaaaa likes Edwaaaard! *giggles***

**Can you blame her? How can you resist that hot sexiness? :LL**

**Just letting you guys know that most of my chapter songs will be Muse, if not all.**

**Btw because I'm awesome here's a minor heads-up spoiler;**

**There's a huge secret behind Tanya and Edward's relationship; like HUGE; well actually I think everyone saw that coming**

**All will be explained soon**

**Well I think so. ^_^**

**Anywhoo remember to voting Muse to rule the world will get a quicker update. ;)**

**Happy Reading**

***Bella* **


	3. Holes Inside

**Disclaimer: I own none of the character. D:**

**And because I promised that I would; this is dedicated to my two bestest buddies ever; MissWhitlock10 and MissMirrorMirrorOnTheWall :)**

**Love you guys 3 **

**Clueless Innovation**

**Holes Inside**

_When all that you've tried, leaves nothing but holes inside,  
>It seems like you're wired, to stay here held in time,<br>Cause nothing seems to change, oh no.  
>No nothing's gonna change, at all.<br>I can see it in your face, the hope has gone away_

_If you hold tight, shadows will be lost in the light.  
>Oh 'cause sometimes, fate and your dreams will collide.<br>So don't walk away from me,  
>Don't walk away from me,<br>Don't walk away from me._

'_Cause everything be okay  
>I know it so easy to say<br>But the pain inside will fade  
>Please tell me that you'll stay<em>

_-Joe Brooks _

_**Once I finished cleaning, I got back out to see Tanya and Edward sitting across from each other at the table not looking or talking to each other. I made a move to grab their empty plates. I had Tanya's in one hand but when I went to grab Edward's he shook his head at me and stood up with me and we walked to the kitchen again. I turned the sink on, watching the water flow through.**_

"_**I'll wash, you dry." I commanded. He grabbed the towel to show he understood. I grabbed the sponge and started cleaning.**_

"_**So what's the deal with Tanya?" I finally asked. Edward looked confused.**_

"_**What do you mean?" he acted innocent.**_

"_**You know, what I mean. You guys are so…rigid all the time. It's not normal." I affirmed. Edward sighed in defeat.**_

"_**Some other time, okay?" he pleaded. I decided not to push him any further for now.**_

"_**Fine. For now."**_

O-o-O-o-O

I felt the warm sun hit my face, squinting my eyes and groaning I rolled over, trying to find more sleep. I sighed in annoyance when the events of yesterday came back to me. Edward coercing me to stay with him his stupid beautiful mansion, Tanya finding us intertwined, Tanya's deathly glares, Tanya and Edward. Together. Not that there was much of it, even though she was so reluctant to leave us alone last night.

Tanya and Edward looked like a couple, both being inhumanly gorgeous, but they didn't…feel like a couple. It was as if they were being forced to stay together. They wouldn't even talk to each other, let alone make physical contact. Although, Tanya did give the customary 'I love you' to Edward a few times, and she called him a tonne of pet names. Edward didn't respond to anything, in fact he would try to avoid anything remotely 'relationship-ish'. Why did I get the feeling that Tanya was going to make my next few months a living hell?

My reverie was disrupted by a loud knock on the door. I grumbled a quiet 'come in' and sat up to attempt to rub the sleep out of my eyes. No one came in. I heard another knock.

"Edward, I said you could come in." I snapped. The door slowly creaked open; I looked up to meet not the Greek god that had taken care of me for the past day but a small pixie-like girl standing timidly behind the door. Her green eyes- Edward's eyes- were looking at me in awe. She gave me a gentle smile and walked into the room.

"Hi there, I'm Alice Cullen, it's nice to meet you," she familiarised, holding her hand out for me to take. I took it without hesitation, instantly liking her attitude.

"Likewise, I'm Bella Swan, but you probably already know that." I returned. Alice looked at me in amusement and nodded.

"Yeah, Edward told me. He tells me everything." She admitted. I sat there awkwardly, mentally scolding myself for not having better social skills. I pat the space next to me, in attempt to make her feel more comfortable. Alice grinned and settled next to me. Okay, so that was closer proximity than I expected but that's okay.

"Wow…you're just as pretty as Edward said you were." She approved. I blushed and looked down. Edward said I was pretty?

"How do you know, Edward?" I changed the subject. The resemblance between them was astounding. Alice let out a harmonious giggle.

"Edward's my big brother, so to speak." She explained as she traced the black pattern on my quilt. Why did it seem so impossible for me to imagine Edward with a little sister? - No scratch that- Edward with a family, period.

"So to speak?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We're twins." She clarified, raising a hand to brush through her short black spiky hair.

"Edward Cullen? Doesn't sound very mafia-ish." I objected. I just made a mafia joke. I just made a joke about groups of psychos who go around killing other fellow psychos. Hell, I was probably psycho too.

Alice's face fell just a fraction.

"Actually, Edward's last name is 'Masen'. He changed it a while back." She informed. I didn't want press any further questions, well not to her that is. I'd have to ask Edward about it later.

Alice sat up from the bed instantly peppy again.

"Well, you should get up, I have run back to my place for a bit, but I'll be back and then we can talk makeovers!" she grinned excitedly.

"What makeovers?" I asked, genuinely puzzled. She smiled at me mischievously and then waved.

"Goodbye Isabella." Were her last words and then she walked out the door. How did she know my full name? I was certain I never told Edward. Maybe it was just easy to guess. I groaned as I realised what she said about makeovers. Let's just say that face products weren't exactly my forte. I grudgingly got out of bed; I stepped out of the room, attempting to find a bathroom. I walked down the corridor, my bare feet tapping against the white tiles. Five minutes and I still hadn't found it. I kept moving until I heard harsh whispers from the next room. I stood outside trying to make myself not known.

"Edward, don't give me that bullshit. Her ankles were perfectly fine when she went to clean the dishes. You can't tell me that they magically fixed in twenty minutes!" I recognised Tanya's voice. Crap. I didn't even realise that I regained the feeling in my legs again yesterday.

"Tanya, please. She really needs to stay here for a while." Edward desperately persuaded. Well I officially felt like the worst person in the whole world.

"What would your mother say to all this Edward? Hmm? She would certainly not be pleased by you taking in another girl who is clearly attracted to you and giving her false hope while you have a girlfriend, Edward! _Girlfriend_!" Was I that obvious? Wait, false hope?

"My mother is _dead_ Tanya! Her opinion is nothing now!" Edward seethed. I flinched at the amount of anger in his voice.

"She is still your mother! And your mother wanted me to-"she was cut off

"I know what my mother wanted, Tanya." Edward's voice suddenly eerily calm. He took a deep breath and then continued.

"Why are you doing this to me? You don't-We have no feelings for each other. Can't you just…let me go?" he requested. I silently gasped. I knew there was something terribly wrong with their relationship. Tanya and Edward were only together for his dead mother's preference. Well that was just downright unfair.

"Edward, I'm sorry I just need to get to know Bella better. Okay?" I noticed how she completely bypassed his pleadings. Oh god. I was trapped inside a mansion with a killer and a psycho. This could not get any worse.

I heard the clacking of high heels moving this way. That was my cue to leave. I swiftly turned back and then when I was farther away enough I moved back into the direction of Edward and Tanya. Pretending to have just woken up. Tanya stepped out of the room seeing me walk towards them. She glared at me and turned into the other direction. I huffed at her and walked into the room where Edward was.

This room was much like the room that I had been staying at, design wise that is. But replacing a bed was a white leather sofa and next to it was a large shelf full of CDs and books neatly stacked. But what dragged my attention first was the sleek, black grand piano that was positioned at an angle. Edward sat tiredly on the stool in front of it.

"Edward?" I whispered. He looked up at me, a small smile on his lips.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Are you okay?" I asked. His eyes narrowed at me.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" he responded, defensively. My face scrunched in annoyance.

"Well you look terrible for one. No offence." I added. Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"You couldn't find the bathroom?" he guessed eyeing my untamed hair and the clothes that I was hoping to change into in my hands. I nodded sheepishly. He chuckled and stood up. He walked past me our shoulders brushing.

"Follow me." He muttered. I walked behind him right on his heels. He stopped at one of the many doors in the hallway and gestured for me to step in. I gave him a thankful nod and he turned to leave.

"Um, Edward?" he stopped but didn't turn around. I was allowed to know about his, life; he was the one who dragged me into it.

_Some other time, okay? _ Edward had pleaded yesterday. Ugh. Change of plans.

"Where's Tanya?" I decided to go with. Edward furrowed his eyebrows.

"She's downstairs making breakfast for all of us." He enlightened. I smiled and nodded my head again. I went inside the bathroom. As soon as the door was locked I let out a huge breath that I didn't know I was holding. I opened up the cupboard underneath the sink to find several unopened toothbrushes. I picked out a blue one and started profusely brushing my teeth until I was sure they were I pearly white. Once I was satisfied I entered the shower which right now felt like absolute heaven.

After cleansing every part of my body, I retreated the bathroom; my hair slightly damp even after abundantly attempting to dry it. I walked down the wooden stairs, my hand gliding down the polished railing. I found Edward sitting at the dining table that we had sat at yesterday reading the newspaper and Tanya at the kitchen. To anyone else this would be a common circumstance for a couple but to someone who knew better per se they would know that this was just a way to avoid talking to each other.

"You look refreshed," Edward commented, casually, smiling up at me. I gave him a breathy laugh and then turned to where Tanya was.

"Good morning, Bella. I trust you slept well?" What. The. Fuck. Where did all this tolerance come from? Tanya and nice were two words that did not fit in a sentence together unless the words 'is' and 'not' were included. I couldn't help it. My mouth fell open. She smirked and grabbed the frying pan off the stove with the bacon and walked towards the table. She lightly shoved my shoulder and turned her head towards me.

"Catching flies, _Bella_?_" _ She muttered lowly, saying my name as if it was a curse. I hissed and glared at her. She winked in response and went to tend to Edward, who was completely oblivious to our exchange.

"Yes I did Tanya, thank you for asking. Sleeping at Edward's home always makes me feel safe." I gushed. Edward flinched, probably noticing the irony in my phrase. Tanya pretty much growled at me after that comment.

I took a seat next to Edward, ditching my plan to help Tanya. She gave me a dirty look and placed some of the food on to my plate. We all ate in silence. Edward's head was down and eating while Tanya and I unceasingly glowered at each other. While I chugged down my orange juice, Tanya took a quick glance at her watch.

"Oh, honey! You better get to work!" Tanya once again used an unnecessary term of endearment. Edward gave an uneasy smile.

"Actually, Tanya, I won't be going to work today. I took a day off for Bella, since we have a lot of _catching up _to do." More like explaining to do. Tanya had a flash of tremendous anger but quickly changed back to a plain face.

"Oh. Well then I'll stay with you to, I really think-"

"Tanya,"-Edward interrupted, "You should go to work. Bella and I have some things to talk about. It probably won't be in your best interest." He affirmed as politely as possible. Tanya's jaw clenched but she looked at Edward and gave him and unconvincing smile.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to get in the way of such a dedicated friendship." Her voice was sugary sweet. It was terrifying.

"Thank you for understanding, Tanya. But if you want to make it to work on time you better head off now or you'll be late." I think my mouth hung open again, hearing Edward's rude behaviour. Well, rude in a polite way. I swear I heard Tanya's teeth clash together.

"Yes, I'll go now." She pretty much whispered. She gave me a curt nod and Edward a lingering touch on the shoulder before she left the room.

After we heard the echo of the door slamming shut, Edward turned to me; a serious look on his face.

"Alright, let's get down to business." He proposed. I reluctantly looked up to meet his eyes.

"First of all, I need you to call your parents and tell them that you're staying with me, give them any story that works." He regulated, getting up to hand me my phone that I had put on the kitchen table earlier. What? Did he expect me to just go up to my father and tell him 'Hey, Dad, I'm going to be staying with this guy I just met less than two days ago, don't stress.'?

"I don't think- what am I supposed to say to my dad?" I stammered.

"Like I said; give him any story that works." He stated and walked away to give me some privacy.

I stared at the phone for a while, dialling the phone and then cutting it and then starting it again. I could feel my hands shaking as I held the phone to my ear.

"_Hello?"_ Charlie's gruff voice answered.

"Hey, Dad," I greeted.

"_What's going on kiddo? You haven't called me in a while. Anything wrong_?" Yeah, this incredibly hot mob boss is keeping me hostage in his humongous mansion at the risk that you guys are going to get hurt. No biggie.

"No, nothing wrong."

"_Then?"_

My heart was beating erratically against my chest. It was now or never.

"Dad, I just wanted to tell you that, I'm moving out of my apartment." I finally got out.

Silence.

"_Why?"_ he suddenly asked.

"I'm moving in with someone else."

"_Who?"_ he responded before I could even finish my sentence.

"Um…Edward Masen."

Silence.

"_What is he to you?"_ he inquired, rather harshly.

"What? Why?" my voice evidently quivering.

"_This Masen boy; how is he so important to you that you are willing to move in with him, without a second thought?"_ Good question.

"Edward is- Edward is my boyfriend," I blurted out.

Incredibly sustained silence.

"_Sure. Go move in with Edward. Fine. By. Me."_ He was strangely overjoyed. Well he's lost his mind.

"Is that it? Well thanks, Dad." I tried hanging but he called my name again.

"_Oh Bella, I would love to meet this boyfriend of yours. Why don't you bring him over this weekend?_" I knew there was a catch. This weekend? But it was Thursday today.

"Um-Dad, I'm not sure Edward will be able to make it this weekend. He has a lot of work down at the law firm, I'm really sorry, Dad. Some other time." I smiled to myself as I realised my lying skills were improving.

"_Nonsense, is Edward there right now?"_ I frowned. Why would he need to know that?

"Uh, yeah he is."

"_Well, lemme talk to him. I'm_ _sure any boyfriend of yours wouldn't be busy enough to visit his girlfriend's father. We wouldn't want the father's disapproval, would we now?" _he asked, rhetorically.

I sighed onto the phone dramatically.

"Alright let me um- see if he can get the phone." As if he could read my mind, Edward entered the room. I waved my hand to gesture him to come over. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and mouthed a 'what'.

I put my hand over the speaker of my phone to ensure Charlie wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Edward, my dad wants to talk to you." I whisper-yelled. Edward's brows furrowed, but he shrugged, moving his fingers as sign for me to pass him the phone. I held my finger up as my other index finger that was holding the phone clicked the speaker button. I placed the phone on the white table that was between us.

"Hello?" Edward addressed in a clear voice.

"_Is this Edward?" _Charlie's firm voice came from the other line.

"Why, yes I am. You must be Bella's father. Nice to meet you." Edward articulated. Thank god for this man's chivalry.

"_Mmm. Well you being my daughter's boyfriend and all, I think I'm obligated to meet you. Don't you think?" _Edward didn't even blink at the lie.

"Of course, that sounds fair? What did you have in mind?" Edward's calmness was really starting to get on my nerves. No one's exterior should be this perfect.

"_Well, I was just telling Bella that I wanted you two to come down this weekend. But Bella said that you were busy at some sort of law firm." _ Edward eyed me sceptically, although there was a hint of amusement.

"Is that so? Well she's right, but I'm sure I can persuade them to let me off for this particular occasion." My mouth fell open. He was agreeing to go? Why was he doing this to me?

"_Well isn't that wonderful. We'll all have a lot of _fun_ this weekend." _I certainly did not like the enthusiasm he put into the word 'fun'.

"Uh, yeah. Well, I best be off. It was a pleasure talking to you and I look forward to the weekend."

"_Bye-bye, Edward Masen."_

I let out the biggest breath when the line was cut. I looked up to see Edward staring at me with the smuggest smirk I'd ever seen. His arms crossed across his chest, making his tee tighten over his muscles.

"What?" I said, uncomfortably. Edward gave me his famous lopsided grin.

"Boyfriend, eh?" Wonderful.

"Hey! You said to give any story that worked. This is the only thing that he would believe. And anyway you're the one who-"I rambled, nervously, making Edward even more arrogant.

"Bella, Bella, relax. I didn't say that I minded. I was just asking a question." Oh I see. He was trying to make me sound more like an idiot.

"Okay, alright. Whatever. You took the day off to _catch up_ with me. So start explaining mister." I commanded. Edward suddenly turned serious. All traces of the playful atmosphere completely dissipated.

"Take a seat, Bella. This may take while." He gestured to the dining table where the phone had been placed.

I swallowed loudly and obliged.

**Well there you have it folks,**

**All will be revealed next chapter**

**There will also be a few new characters introduced**

**Characters that are going to be incredibly relevant to the story and are to cause much trouble for Edward and Bella :/**

**Anywhoo, the chapter song was 'Holes Inside' by Joe Brooks. He's an upcoming youtube artist and damn he has an amazing voice. And is hot.**

**I'd recommend the song 'Superman'. Freakin' good shittt. :P**

**Also, if anyone can bring him Australia, I'll be updating everyday :D How's that for motivation? ;)**

**So, Happy Reading and remember; MUSE FOR WORLD DOMINATION! :)**

***Bella***


	4. Monster

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; I merely play around with them. :/**

**Clueless Innovations**

**Monster**

_You were my conscience,  
>So solid, now you're like water,<br>And we started drowning  
>Not like we'd sink any further<br>And I let my heart go,  
>It's somewhere down at the bottom,<br>But I'll get a new one,  
>And come back for the hope that you've stolen<em>

_I'll stop the whole world,  
>I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster,<br>And eating us alive,  
>Don't you ever wonder,<br>How we survive,  
>Well now that you're gone,<br>the world is ours_

_- Paramore_

_**I let out the biggest breath when the line was cut. I looked up to see Edward staring at me with the smuggest smirk I'd ever seen. His arms crossed across his chest, making his tee tighten over his muscles.**_

"_**What?" I said, uncomfortably. Edward gave me his famous lopsided grin.**_

"_**Boyfriend, eh?" Wonderful.**_

"_**Hey! You said to give any story that worked. This is the only thing that he would believe. And anyway you're the one who-"I rambled, nervously, making Edward even more arrogant.**_

"_**Bella, Bella, relax. I didn't say that I minded. I was just asking a question." Oh I see. He was trying to make me sound more like an idiot. **_

"_**Okay, alright. Whatever. You took the day off to catch up with me. So start explaining mister." I commanded. Edward suddenly turned serious. All traces of the playful atmosphere completely dissipated. **_

"_**Take a seat Bella. This may take while." He gestured to the dining table where the phone had been placed.**_

_**I swallowed loudly and obliged.**_

I sat tensely on the leather couch, fiddling with my fingers, looking anywhere but him. He ran his hand through his dishevelled hair. He was rummaging through the top drawer on the light brown wooden desk that was placed at the corner of the room. He looked through piles of paper, groaning as he found that none of them were the one he was looking for.

I let out an exasperated sigh, getting ready to give him the whining of his life. But just as I was about to put my plan into motion, Edward decided to stop me.

"I've got it!" his face still not exactly playful but not as serious as before.

I crossed my arms across my chest, relieved that after about half an hour he had finally found three sheets of paper stapled together. He looked through both them, intently reading whatever was on the paper. He would frown, smirk and sometimes even laugh at whatever it said. I desperately wanted to find out what was so funny about that piece of paper.

After he finished examining it, he looked up at me but still held the paper in his hands.

"I'll allow you to go to work, since it's around here but you can only work during daytime; night is too risky." He finally said, his tone indicating that I wouldn't be able to argue about this. I furrowed my brows, reaching my hand out to grasp the paper but Edward merely twisted his wrist and slightly moved his hand so that it was out of reach. I huffed and crossed my arms again.

"What does that say?" I demanded. The edge of Edward's mouth slightly turned upward.

"A lot of things." He simply answered. I growled in frustration.

"No. No way."-I stood up "No more of this ambiguous everything-will-scare-me-off thing. 'Cause guess what Edward, I wouldn't be able to go anywhere even if I wanted to. So tell me what's in that paper that you don't want to show me. Give. It. To. Me. Now." I stomped my foot, trying to express the amount of anger that would be produced if he didn't oblige with my wishes. But as usual, Edward decided to give me the opposite reaction I was hoping for and was trying to stifle his laughter. He wasn't doing a very good job at it. I groaned, completely aggravated now.

"What now?" I asked. Edward mashed his lips together, still not nearly as serious as I was right now.

"Okay, Bella, please tell me you did not just _stomp your foot_." And then he burst into his little giggle fit again. I decided to take this chance of weakness and tugged the paper out of hands and turned to read it before he could react. Well, that got him to act serious again. He grabbed my arm, but I shrugged him off, too eager to read whatever was written.

I examined the paper;

_Full name: Isabella Marie Swan (Marie after her grandmother and Isabella by own preference)_

_Date of Birth: 09/13/88 (Forks Community Hospital, Forks, WA)_

I frowned. How much did Edward know about me?

_School(s): Forks Elementary School, Forks Middle School, Forks High School_

_College: Dartmouth (Psychological and Brain Sciences; Undergrad.)_

_Occupation: Employee at Newton's Olympic Outfitters_

I skipped to the next page, not wanting to read anymore irrelevant information about me. I flipped over the next page to see more information about me, except these were much more _personal. _

_Isabella is a quiet, shy, yet stubborn girl. She prefers reading classic books as a pastime and seems to be an incredibly independent individual. She has been living by herself for the past two years after moving out of her father's home after her mother (Renee Swan) "passed away". _

_Renee Swan was sought to be dead two and a half years ago after she was appointed missing during a blizzard a few months before. Her body had never been found and the offender(s) hadn't been found either, hence her casket was empty and…_

I turned to the next page not wanting to read more information on my mother's death.

I gasped as the next page revealed a picture of me with my mother and father. I recognised this picture; we had it largely framed up in the living room. I still remembered that day; it had been more than five years since.

_*I reluctantly went to grab the blue silk dress that was laid out on my bed. I quickly slid it on, letting it fall just above my knees. I moved to the cupboard next to my window and retrieved the black heels (courtesy of my best friend Angela) that matched the bow wrapped below my chest. I examined myself in the mirror, sighing as I realised that there was no way to avoid today's event. _

"_Isabella!" My mother's voice called from downstairs I took another moment to assess myself, and then retreated the room. I came down the stairs slowly, attempting not to fall with these death-traps on my feet. Renee and Charlie were waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs wit big smiles planted on their faces. Charlie's smile was more of an 'I'm-sorry-you-have-to-do-this' kind of smile._

"_Isabella, you look stunning!" Renee declared, tucking a few pieces of hair behind my ear that had fallen in my face. I smiled in thank you, trying not to show my utter loathing to the occasion of the night._

_Renee tugged on my arm pulling me along with her to the living room. I came face-to-face with several people bunched up in the room, most of which I hardly ever talked to._

"_Happy Birthday, Bella!" They all shouted in unison. I felt heat radiating in my cheeks and immediately looked down. Renee gave me a disapproving look and I quickly lifted my chin, earning myself a grin from her._

"_Come on! Let's take a picture! You look simply beautiful today, Isabella." She dragged Charlie and me toward the photographer, flattening her short red hair down and then quickly getting into pose by wrapping an arm around Charlie's waist. I walked in between them sitting on the chair in front. Renee placed her hand on my shoulder, Charlie mimicked her actions. I took a deep a breath and smiled as real as I could. The photographer ordered us to say 'cheese' as a conventional step and…_

_Snap!*_

"Bella? Bella? Hey, listen to me." Edward's voice brought me back. My head shot up to look at him as he was crouched in front of me looking at me with pure concern. My brows furrowed and I looked back down at the page.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just…having a moment." I humourlessly laughed. He nodded in understanding and backed away from me to sit next to me on the couch. I stared down at the picture yet again, but this time only to avoid looking at Edward.

"So, how did you get all this information about me?" I asked nonchalantly. Edward looked away from me sheepishly.

"I had a background check on you." He notified, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand. I bit my lip, trying not to think about how he probably knew more information about me from those pieces of paper than my own parents did.

"I thought background checks only showed basic information about people. How'd you get all that other stuff? Like my hobbies?" I inquired, honestly intrigued. Again, he looked anywhere but me, as if he was afraid of the reaction that I would have if he told me.

"Well, when you're in the uh-group that I'm in, you have a lot of connections to people so I-well the people I hired- just had to go and persuade some other people to tell us a few things about you. That's about it." He finished. Although, I still wasn't fully satisfied by his answer. Who could he have asked that knew such information about me?

"Oh. Well who'd they ask?"

"Well, I wouldn't know. I don't need to know. To be frank, I really couldn't care less on who provided the information, just that it is provided." There he goes again. Talking all 'businessy'. I decided not to push the question any further, partly because I knew that he wasn't going to give me any more information and would end up becoming extremely pissed, and partly because I really was not in the mood to argue with him.

We sat in silence yet again but this time it was Edward who was uncomfortable. I could see it by how he was fidgeting and sighing every minute.

"Um, Bella?" he asked, breaking the quiet.

"Yeah?" I merely whispered. Edward shifted closer to me. I gritted my teeth in attempt to ignore my heart starting to beat a whole lot faster.

"I'm really sorry about your mother. They never found her body? That must be tough." He tried comforting me. I swallowed and lightly nodded.

"I, um, I remember when my mother died. It's never easy to lose a parent." He laughed and even though we both knew the situation was far from humorous, I smiled with him.

"My mother was my world. Her and Alice." He said referring to his much tinier sister that I had met earlier today. "My father had died two years earlier, and she was left to fend for us alone. My mother is the reason I am what I am right now. As in my job preference." He proclaimed. I found myself unintentionally, leaning in. Hearing about Edward's past was nothing short of astounding. I never realised he'd lost so much.

"What was her name?" I timidly probed.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Masen." That's when everything clicked.

"Is that why your last name is Masen? Because it was your parents last name?" Edward nodded.

"Well then why is Alice's last name, Cullen?" His eyebrows knitted.

"How'd you know about that?" Oh. Right, he didn't know of our little introduction this morning.

"She came into my room this morning. She looks a lot like you except not nearly as angry as you do most of the time." I teased, lightening up the mood. It seemed that it worked and Edward grinned, showing the crooked smile that any male model would trade their soul for.

"Anyway, don't change the subject. I'm intrigued. You need to feed my curiosity." I giggled, trying to make sure he didn't think I was coercing him into telling me anything.

"Alright then, I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you my whole story; the history of Edward Masen, _but _you have to pay up by telling me your interesting Bella Swan story. Deal?" he arranged. I sighed, rolling my eyes. What did I have to lose? It's not like I had much of a choice anyway. I nodded my head in agreement, earning another heart-stopping smile from Edward.

Edward took a deep breath and started.

"Well, I was born in Chicago, to Edward Snr. and Elizabeth Masen. We were probably one of the happiest, close-knit families of all time. My father was already part of the mafia. His whole family was, along with my mother's. Even from the time that I was a child, I knew what I wanted to pursue as an adult. I was the heir to one of the most powerful Mafia families in the world. I never really built a life outside family. Sure I had friends, but it was never…close. I did have two best friends and that was Jasper, who you met the other night-"I remembered the shaggy blonde wearing the suit at the meadow- "And Emmett but they were also a part of the mafia business. We were all part of the same gang. Alice only had two find as well; Rosalie who was Jasper's older sister and Tanya, their cousin. We all just sorta' grew up together."

Wow. So many connections.

"Then when I was fourteen, my father was attacked unplanned by our uh, 'rival mafia' so to speak. He didn't make it out alive. It was a surprise attack, yet it was nothing that we didn't expect. We knew that he would be dead sooner or later. My mother was the most devastated out of all of us but she needed to keep it together for Alice and me. Now for me, since my father died, someone had to take his place; his first born son. For the time being, Carlisle, my father's wingman, took over our establishment but it was time for me to start learning. Carlisle and his men, my father's former men, taught me everything there was to know about the mafia business and by the age of seventeen, I should have been ready to take over for Carlisle."

Edward stopped to take a breath; he then buried his face into the palms of his hands. I placed my hand on his shoulder, offering him the only source of comfort I could.

"At that time I was in a relationship with Tanya," Edward's words were muffled by his hands so I had to move into be able to hear him. "She was a distraction. There was a lot of pressure on me and I needed someone to take my mind off of it. My mother really liked her and she lived with Jasper and Rose since her parents died when she was a lot younger, so she was around a lot. So then, two years later, my mother was poisoned." Edward lifted his head out of his hands to look at me. "We never knew who it was, but it wasn't hard to guess. Aro fucking Volturi. They were the rival mafia. My mother didn't know but the tea she usually drank had been poisoned. I still remember, she almost fell to the floor and Carlisle tried to get her to breathe but there was no pulse. The last thing my mother said to me was to keep myself safe and to keep Tanya in my life." So now he was stuck with her. Edward took a long pause.

"Alice and I went to live with Carlisle and his wife, Esme. They were incredibly considerate and treated us like we were their own. I changed my name back to my parents when I turned eighteen. Just didn't feel right, you know? And so, that's it. Nine years after the death of my mom and here I am." He finished. I gave him a reassuring smile when he looked at me as if I would get up and run away at any minute.

"So, what you're stuck with Tanya with the rest of your life now?" I should have felt selfish for barging straight into his relationship with his girlfriend but it was what interested me more than anything. Edward simply shrugged.

"But that's not fair! FYI Edward, she didn't say that you guys needed to be together forever or something, just that she wanted her in your life. You're miserable for no reason. You could be dating any girl that you wanted to right now!" I pointed out. Edward smirked at me. This could not be good.

"Any girl that I wanted to?" he smugly asked, keeping very little proximity between us. I swallowed but nodded. Suddenly, Edward backed off and smiled wryly.

"You need to hold up your part of the deal." He stated.

"What?" I asked, dazed by his scent.

"You need to feed my curiosity of the Bella Swan history" he enlightened, using my words from before.

"Oh. Right. But I'm not exactly interesting. There aren't many things I can say about myself." I braced him.

"Well let's start from the beginning then, shall we?" he persisted.

I took a breath, as Edward had before and started my story.

"I was born in Forks, I've pretty much lived here my whole life and my dad Charlie, he's the chief of police and my mom was a stay at home wife. They weren't exactly a good pair." I said struggling to find the correct wording. "You see my parents were fairly young and I knew they were only together because of me. We never had any family outings or dinners we would just all keep to ourselves. My dad's a lot like me; he's simple doesn't really expect much but he cared a lot for the people he loved. My mother on the other hand, had high expectations of me. I was her only daughter, her 'beautiful swan', she thought I would be one of those girls who would be thinking more about makeup than a career." I heard Edward snicker at that.

"We never really got along, she would always try to control my life; turn me into some sort of…perfect princess girl. I mean it's not I was a total loser in high school. I was a cheerleader just not the head. I had plenty of friends they just weren't jocks and their slutty girlfriends." Edward let out a musical chuckle.

"To her, I dressed like a nun, since I didn't like wearing skirts and dressed higher than mid-thigh to school and parties. Also, the fact that I read books was in her book, classified as uncool. I swear if I didn't know better, I'd think she watched way too many Hollywood movies." By this point I was absolutely seething. "She'd always push me towards this idiot called 'Mike Newton, he was one of the jocks at our school. She'd practically forced me to lose my virginity to him with all her 'Isabella, you'll lose it someday, why not to someone _prestigious_?' God! Did it ever occur to her that I didn't even want to lose it at that time? I gave up one the most important things in life because my fucking mom wanted me to!" I yelled. I could feel the tears of anger building up in my eyes. Edward cautiously put an arm around my shoulder, relaxing me.

"I deserve to die." I whispered, staring at the floor again. Edward shifted closer towards me.

"What? No you don't. Why would you say that?" Edward rubbed my arm with his free hand.

"Because she's dead, Edward. She's dead and I'm saying the most god awful things and not feeling terrible about it." I explained, the tears finally freeing from my eyes. Edward moved to brush them away.

"Bella, have you ever said anything bad about her before?"

"No." I automatically answered.

"Well then, this was a much needed conversation. It's just been delayed. Everyone dies sometime, but just because someone isn't living anymore, doesn't mean that they've automatically turned into a good person. She treated you unfairly. You're telling me about it. You're not doing anything wrong. Understand?" Edward clarified.

I looked up to meet his eyes; they held nothing but reassurance and support.

"Thank you, Edward," I murmured. Edward gave me small smile. His gaze fell from my eyes to my lip which I was biting. I found myself following his motion and my eyes fell lower as well. Holy Jesus fucking Christ. I was about to kiss Edward fucking Masen. I involuntarily moved closer towards him, at the same time he did. I felt his hot breath on my lip; I moved to close the gap between us. Our lips lightly brushed together when we heard a loud knock on the door. No! Not now!

We both jumped back from each other, panting.

"Edward! Bella! Open up!" Alice soprano voice demanded. She's so dead to me.

I heard another familiar deep voice shush Alice.

"Hold on Ali. Are you guys decent?" the voice yelled. I felt my entire face flush in less than two seconds. Edward groaned.

"For fuck's sake! Shut the fuck up Jasper!" Edward growled, getting up to open the door.

"Took you long enough," Alice chirped as she entered the house. She was carrying what looked like at least fifty shopping bags in her hands. Behind her was Jasper, who I had seen the first night I met Edward.

Alice immediately stopped in her tracks, seeing me flushed and sitting nervously on the couch. She turned back to look at Edward.

"Did we interrupt anything?" she asked, innocently.

"No" I answered but at the same time Edward gave a firm "Yes". Alice rolled her eyes and came over to sit next to me.

Jasper walked up to me standing himself in front of Alice.

"Hi there, I'm Jasper Whitlock. Edward's right hand man and Alice's fiancée." His voice had a bit of a southern drawl to it, and he held out a hand for me to take. I took it with a light shake.

Jasper looked at me intently, his grows furrowing.

"What were your parent's names?" he suddenly asked.

"Oh, um Charlie and Renee. Why?" his confusion was making me confused.

"Uh, no reason, I thought you just looked like someone." He explained stepping back to look at Edward.

"Edward can I speak to you for a moment, please?" Jasper requested stepping into the next room. Edward was quick to follow him, leaving Alice and I alone in the room.

"So, I got you a few things, since Edward's taste in clothes kind of sucks." She joked. That's what she had been doing all day?

" Oh Alice, thank you so much but I can't take these. It wouldn't feel right." I was dumfounded by the amount of clothing that she'd bought for me. Alice rolled her eyes yet again.

"Consider them a gift. Please Bella, you'd look great in them." She coaxed. I sighed but agreed, not wanting to upset the small girl. Edward and Jasper came into the room again, serious faces planted.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Edward quickly asked, even though it was more of a demand than a request. I got up and he grabbed my elbow pulling me into the room where he and Jasper had just been.

"Bella" Edward finally said as he placed us in the middle of the room." Your mother is Renee Dwyer right?" Edward confirmed. I nodded my head.

"Well two years ago Aro Volturi found a new wife, one that convinced him to come here." I nodded, still puzzled to what this all had to do with me.

"Bella, his wife's name is Renee, your mother. That's why you never found her body because she's not dead. She's working with the mafia." I started to feel unnaturally hot. My legs gave out from under me and Edward's arms caught me just before I hit the ground.

My mother was still alive.

**Ohhhhhhhhh! Shit! **

**Well that's the end of that chapter. You've now learned more about the characters. Yayers.**

**Sorry for the late update but I think this makes up for it. It's longest chapter I've written yet.**

**OMG Edward and Bella kinda sorta kissed! :OO Yeah no, sorry he's still with Tanya. Everything is not fine.**

**Next chapter I should introduce a new character and also we meet Charlie. I think. My chapters are subjective. I have no idea what happens next. :/**

**So, who wants to kill Tanya? Don't worry she'll be gone, soon enough. :D**

**Anywhoo, [Vote Muse for the Q awards 'Greatest Act of the Last 25 Years and Best Act in the World Today]**

**That is all.**

**Happy reading, folks, ;)**

***Bella***


	5. Sunburn

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.**

**Clueless Innovation**

**Sunburn**

_Come let the truth be shared,  
>No-one ever dared,<br>To break these endless lies,  
>Secretly she cries,<em>

_She burns like the sun,  
>But I can't look away,<br>She'll burn  
>Our horizons make no mistake<em>

_And I'll hide from the world,  
>Behind a broken frame,<br>And I'll burn forever,  
>I can't face the shame<em>

_-Muse_

"_**Oh Alice, thank you so much but I can't take these. It wouldn't feel right." I was dumfounded by the amount of clothing that she'd bought for me. Alice rolled her eyes yet again.**_

"_**Consider them a gift. Please Bella, you'd look great in them." She coaxed. I sighed but agreed, not wanting to upset the small girl. Edward and Jasper came into the room again, serious faces planted.**_

"_**Bella, can I talk to you?" Edward quickly asked, even though it was more of a demand than a request. I got up and he grabbed my elbow pulling me into the room where he and Jasper had just been.**_

"_**Bella" Edward finally said as he placed us in the middle of the room." Your mother is Renee Dwyer right?" Edward confirmed. I nodded my head.**_

"_**Well two years ago Aro Volturi found a new wife, one that convinced him to come here." I nodded, still puzzled to what this all had to do with me.**_

"_**Bella, his wife's name is Renee, your mother. That's why you never found her body because she's not dead. She's working with the mafia." I started to feel unnaturally hot. My legs gave out from under me and Edward's arms caught me just before I hit the ground.**_

_**My mother was still alive.**_

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard a concerned soprano voice above me ask. Alice. I recognised her voice from the previous encounters that we'd had today. Even though, I didn't know her well, I had a feeling she would be the closest thing to a best friend that I would have for the next few months.

"She's going to be fine." Another velvety-soft voice answered, sounding slightly amused. That perfect voice could only belong to the one and only Edward Masen. I had yet to grow used to his cocky attitude, as I'd only met him a few days ago. Wow. It felt like had known Edward for a whole entire lifetime when it had only been mere days. I had opened up to him on a level that no one -not even my father- would understand. And vice versa. I still had a lot to learn about Edward and his world filled with blood and vengeance. But unlike before I was now more than willing to be educated.

"She'll be waking up soon." Alice predicted, chirpily. I heard Edward groan from beside me.

"Let her sleep," he warned her, as he brushed a piece of hair away from my forehead. The touch alone was enough for my heart to start beating a mile a minute.

That was also a problem.

I had yet to decipher my feelings towards Edward. Did I like him? I think so. Was it enough to drive me crazy? Absolutely.

I didn't know what to make of my emotions about him. Firstly, I hardly knew him. We had only met a couple of days ago and we were now living together. Secondly, he had a girlfriend. Even though he wasn't willingly with her, they were still technically together and I knew better than to go for someone who was already committed elsewhere. And thirdly, and most importantly, he was one of the bosses of one of the most feared groups of people in the whole entire universe. That wasn't something I was ready to deal with.

Warm hands gently gripped my shoulders and gave me a light shake. I saw the darkness behind my eyes start to fade and was abruptly met with excited feminine eyes staring back at me. I let out a short screech and jumped into a sitting position on the bed.

"Alice!" I voice next to me scolded. I turned quickly to come face-to-face with Edward.

"What is it about this family that doesn't seem to understand the importance of _personal space_?" I shrieked, earning me a sheepish Alice and a smug (as usual) Edward.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" Edward greeted me enthusiastically. I growled at him, narrowing my eyes. Of course, that only led to more grinning from him.

A searing pain jerked into my head. I gasped as I clutched it in between my hands, tugging at my hair, in hopes of fixing the pain. I felt two pairs of hands at my aid at once.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked.

"Put your head between your knees, Bella" Edward's velvet voice commanded. I quickly shifted into the awkward position and groaned in relief as the pain started to subside. Momentarily, I finally remembered why I was lying here in the first place. I shot up off the bed, gasping.

"Bella, what the hell? Lay the fuck back down!" he ordered, but I was in no mood for listening to anyone today. Hell. No. I was going to find every fucking thing out for my self today.

I started to walk out the door, I was seeing red and I didn't care who tried to stop me.

Who, being Edward.

"Bella, stop fucking walking and calm down for a minute. Where the hell are you going?" he grabbed my bicep and turned me around, forcing me to look at him. I struggled to free myself from his grasp.

"Let me go, Edward. I need to get out of here now!" his grip loosened a little and he gave me a confused look. I took the chance and started walking away from him again. I felt my eyes sting from water as I angrily stalked off, away from Edward.

*_I squealed in between laughs as I felt myself going higher and higher. The breeze hitting my face, forcing my hair to rise and fall behind me. The adrenaline pumped through my veins as I relished this feeling. I hardly ever had chances of doing any activities like this._

"_Bells, don't you think you've had enough?" Daddy asked me, yet kept pushing me from the back. I didn't want to go back home yet. Home was boring and Mommy would make me try on ugly dresses again. I furiously shook my head._

"_Nuh-uh, Daddy. A little longer." I begged, as my hands gripped the metal chains tighter. He sighed yet complied with my wish. I cherished moments like these; I didn't need to worry about being "proper" or "normal". It was times like these that made me feel absolutely…light. _

_A heavy buzzing noise interrupted my train of thought. _

_But everything always had to come to an end. _

_Daddy stopped pushing me and the swing was only lightly swaying me back and forth. I hopped off it and quickly followed him as he moved to sit on the closest bench._

"_She wanted to come, I didn't want to disappoint her," I heard him whisper on the phone, attempting to hide the conversation from me. I lowered my head in shame as I realised I probably got Daddy in trouble again. _

"_What do you mean she should know be-Renee she's seven!" he harshly argued, I felt my eyes water up yet again. This always happened. I would always make Daddy come with me to some stupid place that I wanted to go and then because of me he and Mommy would yell. I truly was selfish. _

_I heard Daddy give a resigned sigh._

"_Alright, dear. We're on our way." He confirmed before he hung up. He slowly stood from the wooden bench and cautiously walked towards me._

"_Time to go home, Bells." He informed me. I looked up at him with watery eyes, but nodded anyway. He gave me a soft smile as he took my hand to walk to the parking lot. I clumsily followed him out, all the way vowing to not disappoint my parents again.*_

Edward quickly flashed in front of me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me back into my bedroom. I angrily snapped my head to him but this time his eyes didn't hold the annoyance that they had before; they were now filled with sadness. He pushed me back so I was sitting on the edge of the bed, Alice on the other side.

"Look, Bella, I understand you don't want to be here, but right now, you just…can't leave. I told you before, Bella. You could get killed out there. No scratch that, you _will _get killed out there." He declared.

I swallowed loudly. He was right; right now there were people out there who wanted to kill me, because of my mother. She probably wanted to kill me too. All this time as a child until teenage-hood, I'd always thought to myself how I sometimes wanted to kill her for making me feel so deficient and flawed. Then abruptly she's declared dead. Somehow I'd thought it was my fault that maybe I'd wished it so much that god had answered my prayers. Now, I find out she'd never died at all and for all I knew she wanted me dead. How ironic.

Edward sighed and kneeled down in front of me, his eyes full of shame and guilt. I didn't like it.

"Bella, I'm sorry I got you into this. I know you want leave. I mean you don't know anyone here, you probably miss your friends and family but I swear I'll try. I have a library upstairs if you feel like reading, I have cable if want to watch anything or I can get you any movie, there's plenty of-"Wait. He thought I wanted to leave because I didn't want to stay with him? What an absurd thing to think. He'd been nothing but kind to me all this time. If it weren't for the fact that I had a job and a social life I probably would have never wanted to leave. I abruptly cut him off.

"Edward. You misunderstood. I wasn't trying to leave because of you. I'm just- I really need to find some answers," I admitted, finally feeling the embarrassment of my previous idiocy to leave the house with so many people trying to rid of me.

"Oh," he cleared his throat, "Well you could have just said so. I can give you answers, Bella. If you're to stay with me, you should at least be able to open up to me a little bit." Oh he had no idea.

I nodded, my eyes setting on his.

"I'm sorry I tried to leave and uh threw a tantrum," I apologised. The edge of Edward's lips turned slightly, but continued to look at me.

It was one of those moments again. I had had them regularly since, I'd met Edward. I would stare at him and it'd be like no one else existed like the whole world revolved around us.

"Edward," but something always got in the way. "Jasper says we have to leave, I'll stop by again soon, okay?" Alice got up off the bed to a dazed Edward. She leaned down and kissed his cheek and gave me small smile as she left the room.

And we were yet again left in awkwardness.

Edward moved back on his heels then stood up, to lean on the table across from me. He ran his right hand through his hair, making the rings on his thumb and middle finger glisten as he moved them through.

"I suppose you want to know what's going on." He sighed, folding his arms over his chest, his muscles tensing through his navy blue tee. I braced myself for the new information that I was about to learn. Every thought I'd ever had about my mother was about to change.

"Yes," I answered hesitantly. What if I wasn't ready for this? What if Renee turned out to be a lot worse than I ever anticipated? That was unlikely though. I always knew she was a bitch.

"What would you like to know?" he asked gently. I swallowed deeply. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"She's Aro's wife?" I confirmed. Edward nodded.

"Does she…kill people?" i asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Well, she's a mob boss' wife. She'd have too once in a while." He explained. I actually didn't find that hard to believe. Now that I think about it, Renee was more than capable of murder.

"Wait, so why is she with him? Were they together while she was still with my father?" I felt anger boil in my blood. Charlie had always stood by her, the only times he would disagree with her was when I became the subject of the matter. Edward lifted a finger up as a sign for me to hold on. He promptly turned around and walked out of the room again. I frowned as I stared in the direction that he had left in. What was he up to this time?

I heard his footsteps as he returned back into the room. He came in with yet again sheets of paper in his hands.

"Okay, here we go," he announced as he flipped the page.

I quirked a brow.

"Another background check, Edward?" I inquired. He looked at me sheepishly and shrugged.

"Well, it says here that your mother's parents were Italian. Is that right?" he verified. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm named after my grandmother." I stated.

Edward continued to silently read through. He stopped at one point grimaced.

"It says that Renee was supposed to marry Aro from a long time ago. But then when she was nineteen she had a change of plans and decided to marry your father," he notified. My mother was nineteen twenty-four years ago, if she had wanted this life why not have picked it then. Did she love Charlie that much that she changed her life plan for him? But obviously she still wanted Aro if she went back to him. There must've been something in the way, otherwise she wouldn't-

I gasped at the sudden realisation.

"She was pregnant with me," I whispered, almost inaudible.

"What?"

"Renee, she was pregnant with me when she was nineteen. I ruined her plans to be with Aro. That's why she's been so cold to me my whole life. 'Cause of me, my mother had to wait twenty-two fucking years so she could go around on killing spree's for the hell of it. That's how much of an inconvenience I was for her. Oh no, my poor mother couldn't kill people because she had to pretend to care about me. How fucking tragic for her. What a little b-"

"Whoa, take it easy!" Edward interrupted me, chuckling, "I got the sarcasm the first time."

I scowled at him. Edward looked down and began to read again. Well he was certainly helpful.

That's when I remembered something.

I cleared my throat. "Edward?"

He was too engrossed in whatever he was reading, he didn't move but merely rolled his eyes up at me.

"Hmm?"

"About, um, before…I mean I was totally like-"Edward put his hand up to interject.

"Say no more. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." He smiled. Huh. Well that was easier than I thought. No need for crazy brawl with a creepy sort-of-girlfriend.

"Oh well, alright then, Edward," I articulated.

"No big deal, Bella. I know how distraught you were about talking about your mother. I won't say a thing to anyone," he declared. Say what? What's he talking about. 'Distraught about talking about my mom'? He's thinking about _that_ right now? We totally just kissed, asshole.

"Uh, okay then," I replied blankly. Does he not remember? Maybe he has short-term memory loss, or a multiple personality disorder, perhaps? Fat chance. Or maybe this is how he acknowledges all forms of affection that he bestows on a girl.

"Oh, and Bella?" Edward asked, still not looking up from the paper.

"Yes?"

"Why did you lie?" he asserted, plainly. I looked up at him with narrowed eyes. Fucker was accusing _me _of lying?

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed. Edward's eyes widened and he put his palms up, the paper still held in his right hand.

"Whoa! Calm yourself," he instructed, even though the side of his mouth was twitching up into a crooked smile. The more I hung out with Edward, the more I felt clinically insane.

"I mean yesterday, when you said you were a therapist. But on your file it says you're still in college and working at some retail shop or something," he clarified. Oh no. I was hoping he was going to realise that. Well this is embarrassing…

I gulped. Loudly.

"Well, um- you know, it was sort of an in the moment impulsive thing, and I just…yeah," I stuttered, while blushing a fire engine red. Edward, however, had nothing but an amused look on his face. His lips were mashed together to prevent himself from laughing.

"It's perfectly fine, Bella but you didn't have to lie to impress me. I already like you." He grinned as he sent a wink in my direction. I growled in response making him chuckle.

"Well, I hate you. So, I've had enough of this. I'm going to go eat something." I declared and retreated to go downstairs. Edward looked incredulous.

"Don't you want to know more about this?" I waved him off.

"Another time, Edward." I was at the top of the stairs when Edward decided to side-track me again.

"Oh Bella?"

I turned around.

"I was wondering, what's the plan for Saturday?" he asked amusedly. I frowned. Saturday?

"What do you mean?" A smirk fell upon his pale lips.

"We're meeting you're father. Remember?" he enlightened, with a giddy grin. My face paled. In learning about this new world, I'd totally forgotten that I'd told Charlie that Edward was my boyfriend. Crap. He would probably interrogate him and end up embarrassing me. Not to mention, my step sister Leah. And the guys down at La Push. I was utterly doomed.

I cleared my throat, roughly.

"Well, I suppose we'll just say that we've been dating for a few months-"

"How many months?" Edward cut in.

"I don't know. How about five?" I suggested. Edward's face scrunched with disapproval.

"You would move in with a person after merely dating them for five months?" he asked disbelieved. Darn. He had a point.

"Okay, fine. How about a year?" I corrected. Edward nodded and gave me his infamous crooked grin but was soon turned into an expression of doubt.

"But wait, how are we going to explain you not telling your family about not a having a boyfriend for a year?" he reflected. I felt guilt wash over me.

"Well, I haven't exactly been on the best terms with my family apart from Charlie. I don't talk to them much. Just a few calls sometimes. Even if they do get suspicious, they won't ask. We're not close enough anymore for them to ask," I explained. Edward looked at me with sympathy.

"That kind of sucks. I can't imagine something getting in between my tight-knit family. It would kill us all. _Literally_." He joked. I smiled.

Edward may have been taking this in a less than serious fashion, but I already the wrath that my family could produce. I've lived through it. Let's just hope they can cut Edward some slack.

**So heeeey guys, I know it's been a while but I apologise, I've lost my muse. **

**Well leaves your thoughts. **

**And because at the moment this is literally my favourite story I'd like to recommend "Weather the Storm" by SexyLexiCullen. **

**Her writing is pretty freakin' amazing if you ask me. :)**

**Alright so two words; Breaking. Dawn.**

**I have to say I think it was the best one out of the four. I cried like no tomorrow. Gosh, hats off to Kristen. She was absolutely astounding in this movie. Same goes for Rob. I've noticed Rob's body language during movies is kinda really perfect. I think he's more of a tactical actor. His looks are just a bonus. A major bonus.**

**Also; my god the soundtrack was perfect. And the wedding, THE WEDDING! Haha, my friend sitting next to me was like "Are you crying already!" and my other friend was crying so hard some guy near us told her to "shut the fuck up" LOL.**

**Ah, Twilight; brings everyone together. Am I right? ;)**

**Right well sorry for the delay, but I'll try to update regularly now.**

**And thank you to all of those who've reviewed. You guys make me happy. :)**

**So,**

**Happy Reading,**

***Bella* **


End file.
